In Kakashi's body
by JikaganAkemi
Summary: I was bored a year ago and wrote this, so...in this. a female my ooc switches bodies with Kakashi because of Ino's failed jutsu. So for a long time the two have to remain in each others bodies till something is done.


**The morning came and birds were chirping outside of a window. An alarm clock went off and there was groaning underneath a heap of sheets. A hand pulled from under them and hit the 'off' switch on the noisy object. The sheets tossed as a girl sat up and yawned. She made an annoyed sound as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. **

"**Aw man…" She turned to the clock and it read eight forty. She closed her eyes as she stood up from her bed. "I've got to meet Ino to help her train at nine."**

**She yawned as she dressed and did her morning routine. She left her house and began walking toward Ino's house. She scratched her head wondering why Ino specifically asked her to help her with her training instead of Shikamaru like she normally did. **

**Ino's house…**

**Ino was cooking pancakes and eggs for breakfast. Her mother and father were already at work and she was by herself humming as she went along. There was a knock at the door and she answered it. **

"**Good morning Akemi sensei." Ino said smiling. Akemi nodded as she yawned. "Would you like some breakfast? It's pancakes and eggs."**

"**Yeah, yeah, sure." Akemi said as she shut her book. Ino and her students, which was team seven with Kakashi, had always wondered what book it was. She had a book cover on it so they wouldn't know. Along with that she always had her hair in a high ponytail made into a braid. "I didn't have time to eat coming over anyway, otherwise I'd have been late."**

"**I figured as much…" Akemi took a seat and began eating the pancakes and eggs placed in front of her. **

**Minutes later…**

"**So about you asking me to train you instead of Shikamaru?" Ino froze. Akemi made a face at the blonde student. "Why?"**

"**Well there's this new technique I wanted to try out." Akemi made a face. Ino smiled. "Well it's not really new, but one that I have to try. I found it in my family technique manual."**

"**What's the technique called?" Akemi said dully. She thought it would just be simple training exercises, not techniques she wanted to try out. And why her. "And another thing…why me?"**

"**Well it's called the mind-switch jutsu…and if it does work I don't want to wind up in Shikamaru's body. I'd rather end up in another females body." Ino said. Akemi rolled her eyes and nodded as she stood up. "So you'll help?"**

"**I suppose…I'm already awake. Plus, it'll get me more up training." Akemi said as she and Ino walked out of the house. They headed to the fifth training grounds in the forest and Akemi waited for Ino to do her jutsu. **

"**Alright here I go." Ino did four hand signs. "MIND-SWITCH JUTSU!" Unfortunately, something unexpectedly happened. Akemi made a face and Ino couldn't react quick enough to stop the jutsu. Another person had stepped in front of Akemi to speak to her; more like appeared in front of her.**

**Minute later…**

"**Did it work?" Ino said as she opened her eyes. She groaned. "It didn't work. I'm still me."**

**Akemi began sitting up and so did the person that had appeared. It turned out to be Kakashi. Kakashi rubbed his head as he looked to Akemi. He gasped. Akemi was looking back and gasped as well. **

"**WHY THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT MYSELF!" Kakashi yelled as he pointed to Akemi. Ino made a face of confusion as she looked at the two teachers. Akemi was making a face too. Kakashi touched his face and then felt his chest. "AND WHY THE HELL AM I IN A MAN'S BODY? KAKASHI'S BODY!"**

"**WHY THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT MYSELF! AND WHY DO I SOUND LIKE A FEMALE? AKEMI AT THAT?" She yelled as she looked at Kakashi and pointed. Kakashi turned to Ino and looked furious. **

"**INO WHAT DID YOU DO! WHY AM I IN KAKASHI'S BODY?" Ino gasped as she realized what the hell was going on. She made a face. **

"**Oh my god…" Kakashi and Akemi looked at Ino. "Akemi sensei I think something went wrong with the jutsu." They both made an annoyed face. "I don't know how, but something has to be done."**

"**No shit!" They both yelled. Akemi blushed. "Ino reverse this…now."**

"**Hahahaha…well I wish I could…but I have no idea how to do that." Ino said innocently. It was quiet for a while and then…**

"**WHAT????" Akemi and Kakashi yelled so loudly that all the birds left the trees and flew away. Ino made a face. They were both very pissed off. "You'd better find a way to undo this in the next week, or it'll be hell for you later."**

"**Yes sensei!" Ino ran off and Kakashi (Akemi) turned to face Akemi (Kakashi). He made a face when he saw Akemi (Kakashi) touching the chest area on the body. He crossed his arms. **

"**You really are a pervert, you know that?" Akemi (Kakashi) looked up to him from the chest. He didn't look amused. She laughed innocently and rubbed her head. "What are we supposed to do for the time being that she figures out how to reverse this problem?"**

"**I have no idea, but I don't think we should stay by ourselves." Kakashi (Akemi) nodded. Then he made a face. "I suggest that we start staying together till this is fixed."**

"**Alright…" they both nodded and then Akemi (Kakashi) picked up Make Out Paradise and opened it. "Wait…" Akemi turned to Kakashi who was shaking his head. "You can't walk around as me reading that."**

"**Are you serious?" Akemi (Kakashi) asked shocked. Kakashi (Akemi) nodded. "But…"**

"**And another thing, you can't be an hour late to everything I have to do." Akemi (Kakashi) made a face. Kakashi (Akemi) knew that he hated being early and he can't live without his book. "So who's place are we staying at? Yours or mine?"**

"**What?" Akemi (Kakashi) asked alarmed. Kakashi (Akemi) rolled his eyes. Akemi (Kakashi) nodded. "Mine."**

"**Alright…before anything else though, what do you think happened?" Kakashi (Akemi) asked as he suddenly got an evil idea and blushed. Akemi (Kakashi) made a face. "Well?"**

"**Probably when I appeared in front of you…her jutsu…mind-switch jutsu by any chance?" Akemi (Kakashi) suddenly asked. Kakashi (Akemi) nodded. Akemi (Kakashi) hit her face. **

"**What?"**

"**That's an incomplete jutsu from the Yamanaka clan. It's forbidden." Kakashi (Akemi) hung his head. "Anyway, when I stepped in, her mind must've hit mine, mine went to you, yours traveled into me pushing hers out and back into her. That's a theory, but it's what seems to have happened."**

"**Yeah." Kakashi (Akemi) walked over to Akemi (Kakashi) and she suddenly laughed as she put the book in his hand. He made a face. "I have to start reading this don't I?" She received a nod. "And be late by an hour?" another nod answered her question. "Shit…"**

**Kakashi's house…**

**They reached it and then Akemi (Kakashi) went to grab her keys to the house and then groaned. Kakashi (Akemi) handed the keys to her. They walked inside and then Akemi (Kakashi) had to use the bathroom. **

"**Did you eat something a few hours ago?" she received a nod. She grabbed her stomach and ran up the stairs. Kakashi (Akemi) made a face. **

"**YOU BETTER NOT TRY SOMETHING WITH MY BODY KAKASHI!" Kakashi yelled as he heard the door slam. He took a seat and opened the book in his hand. He became very interested in the text he was reading. Thinking Wow, even though it's really perverted…its not bad**

Akemi (Kakashi)…

Akemi (Kakashi) was sitting down and then wiped her butt. She blushed the entire time; since after all it was Kakashi in the woman he had a thing for body.

"Man I can't believe this is actually happening…I'm in the love of my life's body and she doesn't even know that I like her," he thought. Akemi (Kakashi) flushed and pulled up her pants. She then stopped and grabbed her tits and blushed again. "And she'd got a nice rack!"

She washed her hands and then opened the door and walked downstairs, hearing his own voice come from below. She saw Kakashi (Akemi) sitting on the edge of the couch with his book in his face.

"…Junko fell and Tomikuru caught her hand pulling her into an embrace stroking her hair ever so slightly." Akemi (Kakashi) patted Kakashi (Akemi) on the back. He looked at her and blushed. "Now I know why you read these books. They're addicting."

"Hahaha…"

Four days later…

Kakashi and Akemi had both been drinking and laughing their asses off the previous night. It was morning and Kakashi (Akemi) woke up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned then went to put his hand on his stomach. He woke up more and gasped when he found Akemi (Kakashi) lying on his chest.

"Kakashi…" she stirred on his chest. "Kakashi…wake up."

She opened her eyes after being shaken. She looked as shocked as he was. They got off each other immediately.

"Nothing like waking up to find yourself in your own arms, eh Akemi?" Akemi (Kakashi) joked. Kakashi (Akemi) shivered. "Joking…and you stink."

"No really…it's actually you that stinks, but yeah…man I didn't know men could smell this bad." Kakashi (Akemi) said as she made a face. Akemi (Kakashi) laughed. "But neither of us has showered in four days."

"I guess we should shower before heading over to meet…oh crap. We have to meet the team today." Akemi (Kakashi) smacked her face. Kakashi made a face. "In three hours we have to meet them…well I have to…and you have four hours."

"I'm not sure I want to." Kakashi (Akemi) said looking away blushing. Akemi picturing Kakashi showering as her and shook his head. Akemi (Kakashi) laughed.

"Well maybe you'd like us to shower together…would it make you feel better to see your own body…see yourself naked?" Kakashi (Akemi) was having another thought of her and Kakashi in the shower, only not in each other's body.

"Yeah no…I'll shower first since you smell worse." Kakashi (Akemi) said as he walked out of the room. He hadn't even looked under the mask at his face, since he respected Kakashi. When he entered the bathroom, he took off his shirt and then pulled off the headband. Thinking 'wow I've never looked at him without the headband on…not bad.'

He then took off the mask shirt and tossed it to the side followed by the pants. Kakashi (Akemi) froze when he reached to the boxers. He blushed and then pulled them down and turned the water on. 'Do not look down…do not look down…do not-he's huge…GOD DAMN IT I LOOKED DOWN.'

Kakashi (Akemi) stepped inside the water and sighed as he rubbed the water into his hair and let the water hit his eyes and face and bare skin. Then there was a breeze of cold air as he curtain was moved. Kakashi (Akemi) looked over to see Akemi (Kakashi) standing there. He made a face and instinctively covered himself.

"It's nothing I haven't seen Akemi." Kakashi (Akemi) knew he was right and laughed as she moved her hands. Akemi (Kakashi) laughed. "You want me to join you?"

"No…" Kakashi (Akemi) said. Akemi (Kakashi) shook her head. She placed a towel on the rack and then left the bathroom. Kakashi (Akemi) sighed. Thinking 'it's bad enough I produced feelings for him during this catastrophe…think what would happen if…not going there.'

Akemi (Kakashi) poked her head in again. Kakashi (Akemi) looked at him.

"Oh and another thing…" Akemi (Kakashi) walked over and put a bottle of man soap in his hand. "I don't want to be walking around smelling like a girl."

"As if I'd do that to you." Kakashi (Akemi) said as his reply. After Akemi (Kakashi) left, he washed his hair, and body, using Kakashi's soaps. Akemi's had been placed in the bathroom as well. He shut the water off and got out. He wrapped a towel around his body and picked his clothes up. He left the room and saw Akemi (Kakashi) sitting reading Make Out Paradise. "Okay, your turn."

Akemi (Kakashi) stood up and left the room. Then Kakashi (Akemi remembered something as he heard the water turn on. He sighed as he got dressed in clean clothes and read the book till Akemi (Kakashi) would come out.

Akemi (Kakashi)…

Akemi (Kakashi) undressed and looked at her boobs in the mirror before giving them a nice squeeze. He blushed as he took out the braid and let it down from the high ponytail.

"Wow…she's got beautiful hair…and nice breasts." She blushed as she took off the pants. "And a nice choice in underwear…sexy thong…"

She stepped into the water and soon got out after shaving, which was odd to her (male and all), shampoo, conditioner, and body soap that smelled like lavender. When she walked into the room, Kakashi (Akemi) stopped her from dressing.

"Hold on…" Kakashi (Akemi) said as he walked over. Akemi (Kakashi) looked at her and then realized the towel was removed. Her eyes widened. Kakashi (Akemi) put his hands on her left breast and began feeling it all around.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…?" Kakashi (Akemi) moved to the other breast. Then he moved his hands and went back to what he was doing. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing…forget it." Kakashi (Akemi) said as she put the book in her face. Akemi (Kakashi) made a face. "You should be getting ready to leave in a few minutes…so people don't think something is going on."

"Yeah…and you have to go to the memorial stone in a few minutes and stay there for an hour." Kakashi (Akemi) nodded like he knew it. "You know? What do you stalk me?"

"No…I go there to after training for about an hour a day, so changing the time isn't a big deal." Kakashi (Akemi) said as he turned a page. Akemi (Kakashi) dressed in new clean clothes and then looked at the brush. Kakashi (Akemi) saw him struggling. "You don't brush your hair?"

"Well not normally, my hair being the way it is…" Kakashi (Akemi) took the brush and sat behind her on the bed. He brushed her hair slowly and it felt good to her. "Wow…if I knew brushing your hair felt good, then I'd have done it more often."

Kakashi (Akemi) laughed. He put her hair into a high ponytail and braided it for her. He stood up and then was pulled into Akemi's (Kakashi) lap. Kakashi (Akemi) blushed. "What're you doing?"

"Being a girl…" She leaned in and kissed Kakashi (Akemi) on the lips after pulling down the mask. Their tongues glided into each other's mouths and explore one another while moaning a little.

Five minutes later…

Kakashi (Akemi) pulled away gasping for air abruptly alarming Akemi (Kakashi). He made a face as he moved her arms from his back and rubbed his face and pulled the mask back up.

"I'll head to the stone…you go meet the team." Kakashi (Akemi) said as he disappeared. Akemi (Kakashi) sat there frozen and disappointed. She looked to the table and saw the book.

"I must've upset her." Akemi (Kakashi) thought. He grabbed the book and soon left after grabbing hers and Kakashi's (Akemi) things. He'd forgotten them and knew he wouldn't do much without them.

Memorial stone…

Kakashi (Akemi) stood at the stone looking over the many names she used to use. She sighed looking over her mother's name…the main reason why she checked herself every month around the same date. Not only had she wished she didn't do it that day…but that she knew she couldn't have it anyway.

"Hey…you forgot these." Kakashi (Akemi) turned to Akemi (Kakashi). Kakashi put them in their places and looked at the stone again. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not really…only I don't exactly picture kissing myself." Kakashi (Akemi) said making a face. "I wish Ino would hurry up already."

"Yeah…and then maybe you would like to go out with me?" Akemi (Kakashi) looked at Kakashi and his eyes widened as he looked at her. He blushed and looked away. "Or maybe you'd like to go out like this…since we don't have any idea how long we'll be this way."

"I don't know…" Kakashi was looking very confused and Akemi laughed. "Stop laughing."

"Come on…let's head to the training grounds…we're both late now." Kakashi hung his head. "I know…they're gonna bite both our heads off."

Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura…

"I expect Kakashi sensei to be late…but Akemi sensei is never late. She'd normally on time…unless she had to run errands for the hokage or something like that." Sakura said looking around. Sasuke smirked. "What do you think Sasuke?"

"I think she's with Kakashi." Sakura and Naruto made faces and fell down. Sasuke pointed toward the bridge. "Look."

"He's right…Akemi sensei is with Kakashi sensei." Naruto said. Kakashi and Akemi stopped right in front of them.

"Hey guys…sorry I'm late…" Naruto and Sakura jumped in front of them.

"Don't give us one of your lame excuses!" they both yelled. Kakashi placed his hands on Akemi's shoulders.

"I have an explanation this time." Everyone made a face including Akemi. "Akemi here, had to take some documents to the hokage, I gave her a hand."

"Really?" they all said except Akemi. "Well okay…you get away from it this time sensei."

"Okay…today's mission will be a solo mission for the three of you. You'll get the mission from Tsunade." They all nodded and left. Akemi crossed her arms and looked at Kakashi. "What?"

"Well answer me. You want to date like this or wait till Ino figures out how to reverse this?" Kakashi made a face and shrugged. "Well…I think we should just date like this if it's alright…otherwise I won't get to date you for a while."

"KAKASHI SENSEI! AKEMI SENSEI!" Ino came running over with Shikamaru. They both made a face as she and Shikamaru stopped in front of her. "I, well Shikamaru, found out how to get you guys back into each other's real body."

"You told Shikamaru what happened?" Kakashi asked as he and Akemi hung their heads. Shikamaru laughed a little and then stopped. "Okay, how do we get back to normal life?"

"Stand the way that you were hit. If I'm right, which I am, your minds will go back to the original container." Shikamaru said as he stood far away. Ino stood a few yards away from Kakashi as he had his back to her and Akemi facing him a few feet away.

"MIND-SWITCH JUTSU!" Shikamaru watched as the three hit the floor and then ran over to them. He shook them and then smirked. "I'm still me!"

"Yeah, and I'm me again!" Akemi said touching her chest and face. She sighed and smiled. Kakashi sat up and smiled. Akemi turned to Ino with Kakashi. "And no mare doing that jutsu!"

"What?" Ino asked. "Why not?"

"Man this is such a drag…" she turned to Shikamaru and saw he was annoyed. "If you did that jutsu on an enemy, and you were killed as the enemy, then the enemy would have a chance to get all information on Konoha and get back to their own comrades and infiltrate to kill us all…explaining this is such a pain."

"He's right." Kakashi said as he stood up after Akemi. "But…never mind."

Akemi walked off toward Kakashi's house to get her things. She was pulled back by Kakashi and sighed. "Okay…I'll go out with you now."

"Good…I'll pick you up at eight." Akemi nodded and Kakashi dangled her keys in front of her. She took them and left. She was inside her house and it felt empty to her.

"It's so empty here…like it's missing something…or someone." Akemi thought as she walked into her bedroom. It was so tidy and neat. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a book that she felt. "Now I know what it's missing…"

Kakashi…

"A date with my girl!" Kakashi thought as he blushed. He wasn't even reading his book…he hadn't read it in five days because of everything that was going on. "Oh crap she has my book!"

Eight o'clock…

Akemi had picked out a nice dress for the occasion. It was black that stopped at the knees and it was a tie around the neck kind. It was low in the back and stopped between her breasts showing a sign of cleavage. Her shoes were slip ons and she let her hair down for this. She felt kind of nervous about this, which was rather odd to her. She hadn't been nervous about anything in years.

Ding dong…

Akemi walked down and took in a deep breath before opening the door. Kakashi stood there in a nice tux and Akemi blushed. Kakashi was red in the face looking at her.

"Wow…you look amazing." Kakashi managed. Akemi smiled looking away as she stepped out of her house.

"You look good too Kakashi." Kakashi took her hand and they walked through the town. Akemi saw a large sign of Kakashi's favorite book and remembered she still had to give it back to him. They rounded the corner and saw a restaurant. They walked in and saw a bunch of old couples. "You took me to an old people restaurant?"

"Table for two please." Kakashi took his voice down to a whisper. "At least there won't be any idiots in here making a lot of noise to disturb us."

"True." They were taken to a table and seated. Akemi looked through the menu and Kakashi did too. A waiter soon came and asked if they were ready to order their dinner.

"I'll have the T-bone steak with a side of fries and a Cesar salad. Also bring us a bottle of your red whine." The waiter nodded as he wrote it down. He turned to Akemi.

"I'll have the mushroom Swiss burger with a side of seasoned fries." Kakashi was shocked. The waiter nodded as he left and Akemi looked at Kakashi's face.

"Really?" Akemi nodded. "I like you…"

"I like you too Kakashi." Akemi said blushing. Kakashi shook his head. Akemi made a face. "You don't want me to like you?"

"I like how you're different from every other girl. You…I don't know…but when I'm with you…I can be me not some guy that tries to impress you…" Kakashi said. Akemi went completely cherry color. "I don't know…but you're just so kawaii."

"Hahaha…you know…through this whole gender switching, I think I came to feel the same way. I've fallen for you…not to be rash or anything, but I like how I feel around you and well…" Akemi paused as she blushed again. Kakashi was turning red now. "…When I got home today…it didn't feel the same…it felt like it was missing something."

"It felt like you were missing someone." Kakashi said in unison with Akemi. "I know. I felt the same way when you weren't at the house…"

After dinner was over Kakashi took Akemi to the sweet shop and they had a bowl of ice cream to share. Akemi fed Kakashi and he fed her. Unfortunately, Kakashi was stubborn and hid his face when they ate, so when she fed him she had to cover her eyes. They left and then began walking.

"You want me to walk you home?" Kakashi asked. Akemi nodded slightly and smiled. They were silent on the way there, but Akemi really kept looking at him and turned away when he saw her. "You're staring Akemi."

"Sorry." Akemi said flushing as she looked down to the road. Kakashi smiled and then put his arm around her waist. Akemi blushed as he pulled her closer to his body.

"So you want me to spend the night…or do you want to spend the night at my house? Cause I guarantee that I won't get to sleep without you." Akemi froze and her mouth dropped. Kakashi stopped and put his other arm around the other side of her waist.

"You can stay at my house I suppose." Akemi said smiling. Kakashi smiled and then opened the door behind her. He grabbed a bag and then shut it again. "You planned this?"

"Pretty much." Kakashi said. Akemi smiled and laughed. Then they walked to her house. She smiled as they walked toward her house. She had his hand in hers, and he didnt mind. They were both glad this was finally happening.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were spying on them. Ino was there and high fived the knuckle-head ninja. The entire thing was a set-up to get them together. Luckily it turned out well for all of them.


End file.
